


Role-Play

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home to find you crying in your bedroom. You were embarrassed to admit that you were crying because of a Loki fan fiction you were reading. Curious, he gets you to tell him all about it and gets just as wrapped up in the story as you. But the fic is ongoing and there won’t be a chapter update until next week so he was stuck to ponder on what might happen next. Frustrated and unable to bear waiting another week for a new chapter, Chris decides to make his own story, but instead of typing it down, he decides to do an impromptu role play. It’s basically just you and Chris having some fun in bed while he tries to do his best Loki impression, which he can actually pull of surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Play

**Author's Note:**

> If Tom can dress up as Captain America, why can't Chris attempt to be Loki, right? Lol.
> 
> Okay so I’m new to this whole online writing thing and I’m not really sure about the terms I’m supposed to use, but I’ll go ahead and say that this story is rated M. This is my first attempt at writing anything of that nature so please be kind! :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :) XX

It was a long, shitty day at the office and all you really wanted to do was to take a nice warm shower, crawl into bed, and snuggle up next to Chris. When you got home however, the lights of your flat were still off, meaning he wasn’t back from shooting his new movie. You were a little disappointed, but you understood that Chris had to do what he had to do. You knew how important this was to him; this was one of those few roles he wanted so badly and you were extremely proud of him when he landed it. It still didn’t get rid of that longing for physical contact with him, though. So with a long sigh, you went about your routine until you were curled up in bed in front of your laptop.

 

Without Chris’ tight, warm hugs to make you feel better about your crappy day, you decided to go for the next best thing: put on one of Chris’ t-shirts and then go online to check for updates on your current favorite Loki fan fiction. You were giddy to find that your favorite author has uploaded not one, but TWO chapters today. You were so engrossed in your reading that you didn’t hear the front door unlock, signaling Chris’ arrival.

 

Chris came home a little later than he’d anticipated yet again; the director was in a bit of a mood lately and wanted to reshoot a couple of scenes repeatedly until he was satisfied. Chris didn’t really mind the work, he understood that need for perfection and was happy to oblige when he had been asked to stay a little longer. Yes he was tired, but it was a good kind of tired because he knew he’d done a good job today. The only thing he regrets about coming home so late was that he probably missed you awake again. He huffed out a breath. He hasn’t seen you properly in two weeks now. When he gets home, you’re usually already asleep, exhausted from a long day of work and when you get up in the morning, he’s usually still asleep and only really sees you from half-open lids as you kiss him goodbye and head out the door.  

The dim yellow lights in the kitchen were on, which told him he was right about you getting home before him. He had half a mind to call out to you, but didn’t want to wake you in case you were already asleep. There was a note from you on the refrigerator door that read: “If you’re reading this note, I’m most probably asleep. BUT I made your favorite meatball pasta. Just pop the Tupperware into the microwave and you’re good to go. Enjoy! Love, (Y/N)”

 

Meatball pasta? You only made meatball pasta when you were having a bad day at the office, which was something that had been happening more and more often recently. Chris furrowed his brows. He was even more determined to make this right. So after eating, he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom to freshen up then headed towards the bedroom clad only in a fluffy white towel. He didn’t care if you were asleep, he was going to jump into bed and give you a nice long hug and ask you to tell him about your day and ask what your stupid bosses did this time then maybe try to convince you to finally resign from that god-awful place.

 

He stopped at the door when he heard what sounded like sobbing from inside the room. “(Y/N)?” He called out worriedly, pushing the door open and striding over to you quickly. You looked up from your laptop and to the face of a worried Chris who was by your side instantly. “Chris, I didn’t hear you enter,” you said in between sniffles. “Hey, what’s wrong sweetheart, why are you crying?” he cooed, putting your laptop aside and pulling you off the bed and into the warm, tight hug you’ve been longing for all day. You wrapped your arms around him instinctively, resting your head on his bare chest.

“If this is about your stupid bosses again I swear I’ll—”

 

You smiled against his skin and tiptoed to plant soft kisses along whatever part of him you could reach, effectively shutting him up. “Yes, I had a bad day at work today, but that’s not really why I’m crying.” You said as you pulled away and looked into his bright blue eyes, which were filled with so much concern. Then you blushed a little realizing you were going to have to tell him the REAL reason you were crying in the first place. He just stood there waiting for an answer.

 

“I… See I was reading this story and it got really emotional really fast and my feelings just spiraled out of control and… I guess what I’m trying to say is that Loki made me cry.”

Chris just stared at you blankly for a while with his mouth slightly agape, not really sure he understood what you had just said. “I’m sorry, what now?” he asked furrowing his brows. “Did you just say that Loki, as in Loki of Asgard made you cry? As in the Norse god Loki, the character that Tom plays?” he asked still a little confused. “Ehh… Well, yes.” You answered, feeling quite silly now. 

 

After a few seconds of silence, Chris couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he somehow managed to fall back onto the bed causing his towel to fall to the floor. You stared at him quietly. You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh with him as you were feeling a little embarrassed that he caught you crying over a story. You paid no attention at all to his stark nakedness. When he realized you weren’t laughing, he immediately sat up and looked over at you guiltily. “Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I just…” He cleared his throat, “sorry, that wasn’t funny at all.”

 

“It was a little funny,” you admitted smiling shyly. He moved up towards the headboard of the bed and patted the empty space beside him. “Come over here and tell me about this Loki story then,” Chris said as he draped a blanket over his nakedness. Chris knew all about your “feelings” for Loki and he was okay with it once you assured him that it was really Loki you were into and not Tom. Loki was a part of your fantasies, just like he had fantasies of his own. So, he pulled you against his chest with his arms wrapped around you protectively as you narrated every detail of the story you had just read.

 

“And then what happened? Did Loki finally kiss her and admit that he loved her?” he asked when you had stopped talking. “I don’t know sweetheart, guess we’re just gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out,” you said shrugging, not really caring that you might have to wait another week for a chapter update. You were just so happy and felt infinitely better now that Chris was there beside you. 

 

“What? No, it can’t end there. I need to know what happens next!” You looked up to see the seriousness in his expression and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, I see someone’s hooked,” you said bopping him on the nose. 

 

For a while you two just lay there. You nuzzled against his neck and took a deep breath. He smelled like soap and aftershave and something so very distinctly Chris. You closed your eyes, content. You enjoyed the warmth and feel of him and you were happy just being so close to him. Chris on the other hand, sat there absentmindedly playing with your hair, still not over the fact that he’s going to have to wait for the next chapter update to find out what happens next. When you noticed him staring quietly into nothing, you tried to call his name to get his attention. 

 

“Chris? Chris!”

 

“Hmm…?” he answered, not really paying attention. “You’re not still thinking of the story are you?” you said laughing. “Well I… She shouldn’t have left us hanging. Now I have all these… these theories in my head!”

 

“Theories?” you smirked. “And what might these theories be, Mr. Evans?” he regarded you seriously before a mischievous grin spread across his handsome features. “I have an idea,” he said wiggling his eyebrows before getting out of bed and rummaging for something in the closet. “It might just be my best idea yet!” he exclaimed excitedly. You had half a mind to ask him what exactly it was he was doing but you were enjoying the view of his bare bum too much to care. Chris headed out towards the bathroom and came back dressed in soft black pants, an emerald green t-shirt, and a black scarf you never knew he had.

 

You raised a brow in question.

 

“If I can’t find out what happens next,” he said with that signature goofy grin, “I’m going to make my own story,” and that was all he said before he got completely lost in character. 

 

“I have been observing you for quite a while now, mortal. And after a thorough assessment, I have decided that you will make a suitable accomplice… and lover.” Chris said with a flawless British accent. 

 

“Chris?” you questioned, eyes going wide in shock. You kind of knew where this was headed, but it took a while for you to completely wrap your head around it. “I’m afraid I may have misled you, pet. My name isn’t really Christopher as I’ve come to let you believe. My name,” he said stalking towards you, “is Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose.” he said in his best Tom slash Loki impression, which you had to admit was actually pretty good.

_HOLY SHIT._  What was happening right now? Whatever it was, you were loving every second of it. 

“Loki? Brother of Thor?” you asked playing along now. “He is NOT my brother!” he spat, venom dripping from every word. “But… this is impossible. I-I thought you were—”

 

“Chained up and left to rot in some cell in Asgard?” he asked cutting you off, raising a brow in the process. He may have been acting like Loki but his expressions were still very (adorably) Chris. “I was. But you are forgetting one very important thing darling: I am Loki and I am a god. Chains and simple magic cannot hold me forever. So I found a way to escape. And what better place to escape to than the one realm everyone would not think I would go back to?” he grinned, evidently pleased with himself. “And so here I am, pretending to be the Chris Evans that this world knows and loves.” 

 

Your jaw tightened. “No, I don’t believe you! What have you done with MY Chris, the real Chris?” you asked shoving him backward. He barely flinched and climbed onto the bed, causing you to move back until you were sandwiched between his muscular body and the headboard. He parted his thighs and put them on either side of your legs, effectively trapping you with no means of escape as he leaned in closer to whisper in your ear, “don’t you see kitten? The Chris Evans you know and love has always been me all along.” His breath tickled your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. You closed your eyes, mentally thanking your favorite author, or whatever it was that possessed Chris to do this, and swallowed hard as you tried to remember how to breathe.

 

“Wh-what? So all those kisses, all those times that we… made love. That was all you?” you asked in your best “horrified” voice. 

 

“Yes,” he said moving away from your ear, his face now mere inches away from yours. Somehow, you managed to make fake tears well up in your warm brown eyes as you looked into his bright blue ones. “So all those years, everything that happened between us, it was all just… a lie?” his face softened at your question and you could hear the ‘hurt’ in his voice.

 

“What? No, of course not!” he countered defensively. “I may be in this goofy but UNDENIABLY gorgeous form,” he said wiggling both his eyebrows and you couldn’t help but break out of character for a bit to roll your eyes, “but believe me when I say that my love for you is and always has been real.”

He pressed his forehead against yours and cupped your face with his hands slipping back into character once more. “I am a lot of things, (Y/N). I am a Frost Giant, a monster that parents tell their children about at night. I was a prince, disgraced and cast away with no real family, no home to go back to. And then… and then I met you.” He said, real tears welling up in his eyes this time.

“Why didn’t you just tell me who you really were?” you asked daring to stroke his cheek with your thumb. He sneered at your question although there was no real bite to it.

 

“I am no fool. I knew of the damage I caused this realm and the lives that were lost because of my ambition. I feared that you may have lost someone in that unfortunate event and shoved me away before you’d even consider spending any time with me. So I decided I would become Chris Evans, a charming and dashingly handsome boy next door from Boston, not Loki the adopted son of Odin and everyone’s fool.” You would have laughed at his ridiculous (but true) proclamation. But you couldn’t even bring yourself to smile when suddenly tears fell from his eyes as he looked away from you.

 

Oh he was good. 

 

“I will admit, at first this was all but a ploy for I knew I wouldn’t survive in this realm without any help, but you were so kind and so patient… Look, I-I understand if you don’t want to see me for a while and if you need time to process all this,” he said pulling away. But you pulled him back by his scarf and planted a long, passionate kiss onto his lips, which he gladly reciprocated. He smiled into the kiss as if he knew you were going to do this, the cheeky bastard, and pulled you even closer to him.

One of his hands snaked up your shirt (or rather his shirt) and made small circles on your hipbone with his thumb while his free hand gripped your long dark hair. You pulled tightly against his scarf to keep him as close as possible. The room suddenly felt too hot despite you only wearing nothing but his thin blue cotton shirt and underwear.

 

As if on cue, he pulled away from the kiss and rid you of his shirt. His fingers found the sensitive flesh of your breasts as he lightly teased the area around your nipple. He dropped his head to the side of one of your breasts and kissed around it, avoiding the part you longed for him to kiss the most, licking and suckling ever so gently. You ran your hands through his soft hair then tugged at it in an attempt to lead him to suck at your nipple, but he paid you no mind as he continued what he was doing at a maddeningly gentle pace.

 

Your hands found his chest and you grabbed at his shirt. “Off with your shirt,” you commanded impatiently. “So demanding my pet,” he said but granted your request anyway.

 

You pushed him forward so that you straddled his lap and began kissing his neck and shoulders while scraping your nails gently down his back. You pushed him onto the bed and planted open-mouthed kisses down his bare chest, kissing lower until you reached the garter of his black pants. Before you could give it a tug however, his hand caught yours and pulled you back up with such force that you landed on top of him. He gave you a fervent kiss before maneuvering you back into leaning against the headboard of the bed.

 

He then pinned both your wrists above your head with one hand. “Did you REALLY think I was going to let you take control?” he asked as he pulled his scarf off his neck with his free hand and used it to softly bind your wrists together and secure it onto the headboard.He gave you a lingering kiss before his lips made its way once again to one of your peaked nipples. He pulled it between his teeth and gave it a nice slow lick, causing you to arch your back in pleasure.

“Loki,” you whimpered, tugging against your restraints. Just when you thought you couldn’t handle any more of his delicious teasing, his free hand began to stroke your inner thigh and moved upwards to trace a finger between your folds from the outside of your already soaked underwear. He dipped a finger between you and began to rub through the rough cottony material, making your sensitive flesh burn with need.  “So wet,” you heard him mumble before he pulled away from your breasts, eliciting another whimper from you.

 

He kissed his way down your stomach, stopping at the garter of your knickers. He lowered his head and bit you softly through the thin cotton of your underwear; he then pulled the scrap of cloth down and helped you wiggle out of them where they joined the rest of your discarded nightwear.

He planted soft kisses on each side of your folds before taking a nice long lick, eliciting a disgruntled moan from you. “Loki, my king, please!” That was all it took for him to bury his face between your legs; his tongue teased at your entrance and not long after, he found the sensitive flesh of your clit and began to suckle hungrily. 

 

“Loki!” you screamed desperately, bucking your hips against his face and gripping the headboard tightly. You freed yourself from your pathetic excuse for restraints and pulled at his hair once more. He pulled away after a while, to your frustration, and began instead to kiss and blow at your glistening flesh. Without warning, he thrust two long fingers into you, curling them inside of you so that they massaged your most intimate spot. His tongue found your clit again and he continued this until you came undone.

 

When you finally caught your breath, you somehow managed to flip him over and pulled down his pants in one swift motion, happy to see that he wore nothing underneath. You grabbed the scarf he used on you earlier and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed. “My turn,” you said mischievously.

He watched helplessly from where he lay as you stroked his already erect shaft. He still tried to play his part, telling you how hard and how fast he wanted you to stroke him, but his resolve was fading fast. 

 

You lowered yourself down so your mouth right at the tip of him, then looked up with a devious grin and licked your lips. You felt his cock twitch where you held him and you knew that despite his attempts to look like a revered god, you had him right where you wanted him. He let out a what sounded like a growl when you began swirling your tongue over the tip, the whole time watching for his reaction.

 

“Does this satisfy you, my king?” you asked half-mockingly. “Yes,” he answered through clenched teeth as he tried not to explode right then and there. You began sucking lightly, his nails pressing into the flesh of his palm.

 

When he couldn’t possibly take anymore of your torture, he broke free of his restraints and positioned you underneath him so that his body hovered over you. He said nothing as he quickly coated himself with your wetness then slipped into you. The pair of you let out a loud moan. “Mine,” he whispered, or rather, growled into your ear before he thrust into you again and again in a maddening pace. 

“Mine,” you replied in return, digging your nails onto his shoulder leaving crescent moons on his skin. You were both about to break, so very close. You wrapped your arms tighter around his neck and your legs around his waist. “Chris! Chris!” you whimpered against his mouth which had once again found yours. Chris’ thrusts became shorter and faster, and he held you as your orgasm rocked through your body. He came shortly after, releasing his warmth inside of you, all the while moaning your name like a mantra.

 

After you had both come down from your high, he lay down beside you and kissed your forehead. “You broke character,” he said as you cuddled against his chest. He felt you smile against his skin as you replied, “Oh Chris,” you sighed content, “Loki is an extremely interesting character, but at the end of the day he’s just… not you.” you said giving him a peck on the lips.

 

He held you tighter, satisfied with your answer. “I love you, (y/n)” he whispered into your hair. “I love you too, Christopher.” And you both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
